Why Rain Comes With Lightning
by Perennial Rhinitis
Summary: This is actually in script form because this was used in a presentation in our English subject. Feel free to read and review this story, but please refrain from flaming.
1. Scene 1

**Script—Why Rain comes with Lightning.**

**Dramatis Personae**

**The Narrator**

**Zeus**: King of the Gods

**Hera**: Queen of the Gods

**Athena**: Goddess of Wisdom

**Parthenia**: a mortal princess loved by Zeus

**Apollonius**: the son of Zeus by Parthenia

**The Midwife**

**Queen Dareia**: Queen of Argyros and mother of Parthenia

**Scene 1**: _Enter Zeus and Hera. Zeus is reclining on a chaise longue and gazing a marble font in front of him. Hera is outside Zeus' room._

**Narrator**: It was a typical day in ancient Greece and loud voices can be heard from the cloud-shrouded pinnacle of Mt Olympus, the famous citadel of the gods.

**Hera** (calls): (aside) Oh, Zeus is at it again, I bet he's eyeing another woman! Well, I'm not going to put up with it again! (end aside) Oh Zeus, what have you been up to lately?

**Zeus** (calls from the room): Nothing lately, sweetheart.

Hera (calls even louder): Really? (aside) I am Zeus' legal wife and I am the Queen of the Gods; I can do what I wish to my husband's lovers! (end aside)

**Zeus**: Yes.

**Hera** (aside): well, we'll see what he's doing right now. I'm sure he's spying on one of the mortal princesses.

**Narrator**: As usual, a woman's intuition is always right. Sure enough, when Hera barged in Zeus' room, she caught her husband gazing at a marble font in front of him.

**Hera** (aside): well, well, well…I'm right, again.

**Zeus** (innocently): Is something the matter, cuddly-poo? (aside) My wife is such a sweet little thing, and I love her, especially when she's in a good mood. I just don't like her when she uses that awfully honeyed voice. It means _big_ trouble. (end aside)

**Narrator**: Unfortunately, Hera cannot be easily swayed by calling her pet names and this particular one that Zeus used is the one Hera hated most. The Queen of the Gods was not exactly a patient one and Zeus' innocent act made her burst her bubble.

**Hera** (angrily): Don't you ever call me 'cuddly-poo' again, you, you—

**Narrator**: Hera was so angry she was speechless. She stomped her foot and pointed a bejeweled finger at her husband.

_Enter Athena in her usual armor._

**Zeus**: Athena, my daughter, how nice of you to visit me here!

**Narrator**: Obviously, the King of the Gods was relieved to see Athena. He was quite in a tight spot.

**Athena **(removes helmet and bows): You asked Hermes to keep an eye on Princess Parthenia, but I'm afraid he's busy escorting shades in the Underworld.

**Hera** (smiles wickedly): Is that so? (Turns to Zeus) And who is Parthenia?

**Zeus**: No one…

**Athena**: Parthenia is betrothed to Prince Kouros and father is making sure that they do marry in order to stop the fighting going on there.

**Hera** (skeptical): Indeed?

**Zeus** (nudged by Athena): I am positive.

**Hera **(stomps foot): Oooh, like father, like daughter! You're not going to get away with this, the two of you!

_Exit Hera._

**Narrator**: Hera was so annoyed with her husband and his daughter that she got out of the room and left the two there. The two shrugged at Hera.

_Exit Zeus and Athena._


	2. Scene 2

**Scene** 2: _Enter Parthenia, Queen Dareia and Midwife. The three are inside a room and Parthenia is lying down a cot with the Midwife in front of her parted legs while Queen Dareia is by her side._

**Narrator**: Nine months after, at the Kingdom of Argyros, there was something astir.

**Midwife**: Push, push!

**Dareia** (holding Parthenia's hand): You can do it, sweetheart, just some more pushes, and it's done! (aside) The father of this babe is questionable. I did not permit any of my daughter's suitors to touch her. I am quite sure that my daughter has had any lover before, so why did she get pregnant? Is this the will of the gods? (end aside)

**Parthenia**: (Groans and pushes)

**Midwife**: It's going out! Just keep pushing, your Highness!

**Narrator**: After a few minutes of more pushing and groaning and cheering from both the midwife and her mother, Parthenia managed.

**Midwife**: It's a beautiful boy!

_Exit Parthenia, Queen Dareia and Midwife._


	3. Scene 3

**Scene** 3: _Enter Parthenia and Apollonius. They are in the Royal Palace of Argyros. _

**Narrator**: Parthenia's son Apollonius grew up to be a tall, handsome and athletic man in the flower of his youth. However…

**Apollonius**: Mother, every time I ask you who my father was, you change the subject. I am now sixteen years old and fully grown. I can now understand things I did not when I was younger, so tell me!

**Narrator**: Apollonius sure is one stubborn kid. Well, it is not surprising when you father is—

**Parthenia**: I understand why you are asking me this, so I will tell you the truth. (aside) Sometimes, I wonder if my son got that stubbornness from me or from his father! (end aside) I honestly do not know who your father is! I just remembered that a golden sunlight appeared before me and then I conceived you! If you really want to know who your father is, maybe you can go to Delphi and ask the Oracle of Apollo there. Do you want to?

**Apollonius**: I guess so… Why don't you come with me, mother, to Delphi?

**Parthenia** (stretches out her hands): I am too old for journeys. Very well then, come closer to me, son. I am blessing you for the safety of your journey. May you avoid danger, and may you reach your destination quickly. There, (kisses son's forehead).

**Apollonius**: Thank you, mother. I better get on my way then.

**Narrator**: Apollonius brought his _petarsus_, _chlamys_, a broad-brimmed hat and some provisions for the journey. Delphi is not far from Argyros and the journey only took Apollonius three days.

_Exit Apollonius and Parthenia._


	4. Scene 4

**Scene** 4: _Enter Zeus and Hera. Zeus is reclining on the chaise longue again and Hera is standing nearby. _

**Narrator**: Meanwhile, Hera noticed that Zeus is not eyeing another woman. She approached Zeus.

**Hera**: Is there something wrong with my smoochy-poo nowadays? You seem to be less…energetic.

**Zeus**: Oh, it is nothing, Hera.

**Hera**: Indeed? Or is it that—

_Enter Athena._

**Athena**: Hera, I think that you should stop being jealous at my father. He is actually making an effort in being faithful to you. (stress) Am I right, _father_? (surreptitiously winks)

**Zeus** (confused): Uh, yes, you're right, Athena. (winks as well)

**Hera** (crosses her arms): Very well. Zeus, I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses. I'm leaving you alone now.

_Exit Hera._

**Athena**: Nice save, father. Regarding Parthenia—

**Zeus**: Parthenia? Um…I guess she's fine, nothing to worry about. It's been sixteen years since we last talked about her!

**Athena** (one eyebrow raised): yeah, right, father. Apollo told me that special someone is asking his Oracle about that someone's _parentage_. Do you know who that special someone is?

**Zeus** (innocently): No…I have no idea who that person is.

**Athena **(rolls eyes): Cut your innocent act, father. I know everything you're up to. The boy who was asking the Oracle about his parentage is Parthenia's _son._

**Zeus** (feigning shock): Indeed? Surely Prince Kouros is his father!

**Athena**: You know very well that Prince Kouros is dead, he was killed in battle. Furthermore, Parthenia's son does not look like any ordinary mortal. I daresay he looks like one of us.

**Zeus**: Is that so? Well, in that case, I'm just going to my marble font.

**Athena **(shrugs): Suit yourself.

_Exit Athena._

_Exit Zeus after gazing at the marble font for a little while._


	5. Scene 5

**Scene** 5: _Enter Apollonius._

**Narrator**: Apollonius just finished asking the Oracle. He was disappointed.

**Apollonius**: (aside) how am I supposed to understand what the Oracle said? It is always talking in riddles! Who really is my father? (End aside)

**Narrator**: Apollonius was so disappointed that he did not go home to Argyros. Instead, he went on wandering. Apollonius kept on wandering until he came across a man.

_Enter Zeus disguised as a traveler and wearing the typical traveler's gear._

**Apollonius**: What brings you to this place, fellow traveler?

**Narrator**: The man faced the younger man and revealed himself. He did not look like any ordinary man; he did not even look like any mortal either. Putting two and two together, Apollonius said:

**Apollonius**: (aside) this is no ordinary man. (End aside)

**Man**: Is there something wrong?

**Apollonius** (thinks for a while): Reveal your true form, god—(pauses) or whatever divine being that you are!

**Man—Zeus**: Very well. (Removes _chlamys_) I am Zeus, god of the thunderbolt and the king of the gods. I have to tell you something, Apollonius.

**Apollonius**: How did you—what is it you're going to say?

**Zeus**: You have been wondering all these years about your parentage, right?

**Apollonius**: So you're saying that—(deep in thought)

**Zeus**: Yes, indeed. I am your father.

**Narrator**: Apollonius did not know what to say. He is the son of non other than the King of the Gods himself. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that Zeus left him to his devices.

_Exit Zeus and Apollonius._


	6. Scene 6

**Scene** 6: _Enter Apollonius and Parthenia._

**Narrator**: Apollonius told Parthenia his talk with Zeus. Then…

**Parthenia**: If you really are the son of Zeus, ask him to grant you one wish. And be careful with Hera, the queen of the gods.

**Apollonius**: Why is that?

**Parthenia**: Hera is the jealous wife of Zeus. Now go.

**Narrator**: Apollonius did as he was told and went at the foot of Mount Olympus.

_Enter Zeus._

**Apollonius**: Zeus, I am calling you. Please hear me.

**Zeus**: What is it, Apollonius?

**Apollonius**: If you really are my father, please grant me a wish I humbly implore you.

**Zeus**: What is your wish, my son?

**Apollonius**: Let me wield you powerful weapon, the thunderbolt.

**Narrator**: Zeus stopped. He did not want his son to wield his weapon because it might kill him. So—

**Zeus**: I cannot grant your wish, my son. My thunderbolts are too much for you.

**Narrator**: Apollonius, ever the stubborn young man, urged Zeus even more. Zeus has to give in so he will not get a splitting headache.

**Zeus** (sighing): All right, I give in. I will allow you to handle my thunderbolts if, you will promise me that you will observe extreme caution when you handle them.

**Apollonius** (serious): Yes, I will keep that in mind, father.

**Narrator**: And so Zeus let his son handle his most formidable weapon, the thunderbolt.

_Exit Apollonius, Parthenia and Zeus._


	7. Scene 7

**Scene** 7: _Enter Zeus, Hera, Athena and Apollonius._

**Narrator**: Zeus led his son Apollonius to the place wherein the Cyclopes lived. The Cyclopes are the ones who made the King of the Gods' thunderbolts.

**Zeus**: My son, be sure that you can handle them without seriously hurting yourself.

_Zeus gives the thunderbolts to Apollonius._

**Apollonius**: These are marvelous, and they feel tingly on my hands.

**Zeus**: Of course, they are pure electricity, after all.I have to attend on my affairs right now, and so I have to leave you, okay? I trust you, my son.

_Exit Zeus._

**Narrator**: Apollonius decided to test the thunderbolts by hitting random targets. He discovered their true destructive power and was very impressed by them. Meanwhile…

**Hera** (angry and indignant): Look at that boy, who does he think he is? He is handling Zeus' thunderbolts, for crying out loud!

**Athena**: Father knows exactly what he is doing, Hera. Do not worry about what Apollonius—

**Hera**: What makes you think I'm worried about that love child?

**Athena** (sighs): Never mind. Just think I never spoke up. Just don't do anything rash, Hera.

_Exit Athena._

**Hera** (mockingly): (aside) "Don't do anything rash, Hera," why should I listen to that tomboyish girl? (End aside) Hmmm…Athena, you really are a genius, aren't you? Well, she just gave me an idea.

**Narrator**: What could she be plotting? Let us find out what happens!

**Hera** (disguises as a hind): Hmmm…what would our dear Apollonius do, seeing such a fine game like me?

**Apollonius** (sights Hera): Hey, that sure is one fine hind! I would like to sacrifice that in honor of my father! (Aims a thunderbolt at Hera)

**Narrator**: Of course, being the son of Zeus, Apollonius has perfect aim. Hera did not die from the thunderbolt, but it sure singed a fairly big part of her thick locks.

**Hera** (angry): Oh no, my hair! How dare he ruin my beautiful hair!

**Narrator**: Hera was so angry at Apollonius for ruining her hair that she made a large rock slide fall over Apollonius. The youth was too slow to react that was why he got crushed by the large rocks.

**Apollonius**: Ah, I am crushed by the rocks! Alas, I die.

_Exit Apollonius._

**Hera**: You deserve it, you mere boy! I have restrained my anger enough, and this is the final straw! (Aside) Plus, my hairdo is made by the Naiads. They're hard to get these days, you know (end aside).

_Exit Hera._


	8. Scene 8

**Scene** 8: _Enter Zeus and Athena. _

**Narrator**: When Zeus found out about this, he was, of course, angry at Hera for killing his son. However, this was destined to happen, that was why he cannot do anything to stop it.

**Zeus** (very sad): I never got to spend enough time to get to know more about my son, and he's now dead! I should not have left him alone.

**Athena**: Do you want me to something for you to remember him by? I think it will be nice, so that you cannot forget him.

**Zeus**: tell me what is on you mind, Athena.

**Athena** (clears throat): What if, whenever you strike your thunderbolts at the earth, you ask Rain to come—

**Zeus** (brightens up a bit): Yes, to douse the wrath of my weapons. I do not want to burn the earth, now do I? The striking of thunderbolts will commemorate the time when my son temporarily controlled my most formidable weapon.

**Athena**: Actually, I originally meant the coming of the rain to seem like the world is mourning the death of your son. The dark weather will be quite suitable for such an expression of grief.

**Zeus**: Thank you, my daughter, for being so thoughtful. (Strokes Athena's cheek in a fatherly fashion) (Aside) That's why she's my favorite one among my other children. (End aside)

**Athena**: You're always welcome, father.

_Zeus and Athena freeze and exit._

**Narrator**: And that is why Rain comes with Lightning. It was not exactly a very happy story, but when it comes down to it, stories—or in this case, myths—are not always happy.

_**End**_


End file.
